


Galra and how they work in my Headcannon

by PeasantPotato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Weird Little Idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeasantPotato/pseuds/PeasantPotato
Summary: So Basically I'm Weird, And this is my weird headcanon. About our lovely galra.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my weird Idea for the Galra and female Galra because Voltron is awesome and I am Klance trash so Eh. Please point out the plot holes if you can for me. Also this is like a ruff sketch of this so it will develop more over time. Lets get started!

So basically lets start with genders.  
There are around FOUR different common gender identities for MALES, sort of like 'Alpha, Delta, Beta, and Omega’ so lets go by that for the time being.  
(NOT FINALE NAMES, PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTIONS)  
Physically the Males tend look very similar to one another.

Alpha  
Cannot get pregnant, are good providers and absolutely will adore their mate. They don’t go into any sort of heat. These guys are physically built to be warriors so they have good eyesight and have a good sense of smell for poisons. Now for weaknesses, hearing not the best in the world and not the best agility. But they have the worst immune system. EVER. Poison is a big BAD for them even a drop can have them in a three week comma so yah not good. (Also they have padding on their feets because why not) they are very open and don’t care about it before La Mister Evil (Zarkon) said ‘No let's get drones and make sure they have no one to talk too!’  
#EVIL LAUGHTER

Hayie (Hey-yee)  
THESE GUYS ARE SO NEUTRAL. Okay so they can’t have or give babies but they don’t really mind. Physically they are really fast and strong and have tails. And are really open and accepting. Now to weaknesses, cannot for their lives smell anything. Not good when you sorta need your nose to sense the enemy (aka why they follow Zarkon). They are really good at hand-to-hand combat though so that's a plus.

Ethar (Es-the-are)  
They are can have or give babies. They have padding on their fingers not palms. They have great hearing not the best eyesight though. They have a sort of weird obsession with taste. I don’t know why they just do so, yeah. Also very speedy and agile. Always get the job done first and their ‘punch first and questions later’ attitude does not help this. Will fight you if you hurt someone they care for.

Wolber (Wool-bl-er)  
Can have babies, tended to be more rare and short in physical (but the norm Galra are flippin huge anyway), have padding on feet and hands. Have a thing called nesting and also a heat that can only be triggered. More cut off from society cause they don’t like being babied. They hate taking orders from others and are quite independent. Can’t be in the cold for too long since their immune system hates anything lower than 23*C or the normal human body heat.

Now for Females, they are natural born leaders aka generals. They are Mothers and will fight you if you hurt her cub’s aka her squad aka not her biological children but raises them as her own. Now they are usually born from DNA and weird tubes cause these gals are rare for natural birth. They can’t have children with any male Galra; something just doesn't work in the DNA plus they’re too busy being Moms- I MEAN GENERALS HA! Again this is mostly physical stuff so lets go with role call!  
There are three types of females.

1- Strong, even with minim muscle it looks way too buff, tall and when I mean tall I mean twice the size of an Alpha male. Masculine figure. Sharp claws. Most noses look like a lions it’s very cute. Better with swords, are quick and can learn opponent’s moves fast giving her the advantage.

2- Middle height is very buff, and insanely sharp teeth. Amazing hearing and eyesight. Hand to hand combat is nothing to them. Will, can, and have been known to be able to rip a Huge Barricaded Sliding Titanium door out of walls.

3- SHORT, very fluffy. Have tails. Is insanely fast and agile like they can jump up two houses and can land a twenty-storey fall with ease. Two of their fangs have a nerve numbing venom that makes you can’t move. 

A family is what keeps a Galra sane. No Bloodlust or anger just a calm happy family. When Zarkon decided to put his evil plan into action, he wanted the bloodlust and the anger. So after setting up a believable plan to get rid of the females, the start of the war was nearing the half waypoint of the start. The females were already going to leave his side and bring their Squads with them to keep them safe and on the right path. Somehow half of the females escape with the alteans to a safe unknown planet. And only less than quarter of their children.

Together with the Alteans and what’s left of their children they rebuild a civilization with peace and harmony. A government that always shares the truth and a strong mixed army filled with female generals and sons. 

Cool so we’ve got through that. So now we need to go on about nesting. Fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so lets start Ladies, Gents and the in-betweens!  
A beautiful unknown Tumblr user inspired this!  
So SHOUT OUT to them!  
So basically every male galra have a thing called nesting. It makes all galra MAKE THE MOST AWESOME PILLOW FORTS IN HISTORY!!! They will collect all things that are soft, and have sentimental value, like a sword (sweats as I look at Keith) or … a sword. Yeah. BUT AWESOME PILLOW FORTS GUYS!!!!  
They all take a lot of pride in their fort, each different in their own way. It helps with getting a mate! It’s like a peacock showing off his feathers. So Alphas will make it warm, cozy and dark. For some reason they love cuddling the dark.Wolbler will make it overly warm and have lots of space to hide rations of food. Also lots of knives, you thought I was kidding when I said they are independent and will fight for it. It involves a lot of hissing.  
…  
ANYWAY!  
Hayie’s and Ethar’s are very similar to each other. Spacious, large pillows and somehow they create a second floor in the fort, they hide all their work up there.  
So galra have instincts they have to follow. Its like the red strings of fate, telling them who is the right mate and who is the most good of provider. The right mate is like a soul mate it doesn't matter how protective or how well off they are, it's about love and personality, most go for the right. Some go for the provider you can already guess with that one. Galra mate for life so betas and omegas make sure they have the right person to love forever.

Nesting involves all the cuddling, just quiet chatting and purrs while snuggled up warm with lots of little kisses and tickle fights. They will follow them around like a lost puppy, hiss at anyone who tries to touch them (biting has been recorded) and bringing them small tokens like shiny rocks or glowing gems. While also on the look out, for more blankets and food.

Usually when two-galra start to “DATE” or in this case court, it will take about an average of three nestings together before they become mates. To signify mate-ship they have to bite each other’s necks so their scents are marked permanently on each other.

Then we have the omegas and the beta’s heat. Oh boy here we go. So think of omegaverse when you think of heat. Ehhhhhhhh. You get the drift.  
So for marriage they wear these necklaces with gems that have their family crest encrusted into them. The gems gives vibrations of the others heartbeat. Their always with each other that way.  
Galra Court ship is bonding 

Over the smallest of flaws without words

It’s staying through the tough times without hesitation

To love without a doubt

To know it might change without warning

They don’t need words to read their mates; this is what is great about the right mate. They bond through quiet nights and silly alien comedies. You will know you care for them in an instant.

Now Galra do date around before the “nesting season” they don’t really care about that past just the present one. The right one.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so lets talk the new mothers government!  
IM 14 I KNOW NOTHING SORRY!!!  
I’m such a peasant  
Wink Wonk XD

Okay every female galra that works for the army is a general of a squad aka her children. In the current time frame of the new Voltron lets say there are at least 23 squads in the whole army not counting the mothers that are in the background helping/living in the new Altea / Galra community.  
Ok. Cool. So now we have the druids, bare with me they are good guys helping with healing and helping build the planet into the a better version that it already is (Which is amazing out of this world condition) they help advice the Sisterhood.

The Sisterhood.  
It is the highest government/army leaders, working with the current leader and represented of the Alteans. It contains of four female galra leaders, a druid commander and the Altean’s representative.  
~~~  
Three of the Galra female leaders take care of more laws and economics but all have been trained in the army. The last of the four is the highest commander of the army. The one who has created an alliance with the Blade and has a lot of knowledge on different aliens. 

Okay so hears a pyramid of how this works, its not whose high its who is most heard of on this planet. Every one is treated equally

Sisterhood and The Commander  
Government  
Druids  
Generals  
Army  
Civilization

The sisterhood and government always share what is happening and what are their plans with the civilians, so they are the most heard of. Anyways each general has a young female made from their own DNA to rise so they can take over for them, the Sisterhood Included. These are the only children the Sisterhood is given. 

But today with the new Voltron only one of the Sisterhood has a son.  
The commander.


	4. Chapter 4

So

I believe that we should talk about babies. X3  
So every galra couple can have children if they want too, it just depends if they can reproduce naturally or have to do it the old fashioned way. Cubs are made in large tubes similar to the shape of the healing pods, except theses are hot pink liquid. 

Every cub is different and will have a nearly identical ear shape and markings to their mother.

Also all babies are given this chewy teardrop shape foam necklace so they don’t harm their teeth. Really good stress reliever too. But its made from weird alien foam, have you seen a full-grown galra’s teeth?

Notes on cubs~  
\- Cubs have really big eyes, meaning they can’t stay in bright places for too long.   
\- It takes a couple of months to figure out what binary (is that right?) the male cubs are, sure with deltas its easy but with the others it's a bit harder to tell.  
\- Only a few go through the teething stage, it’s mostly them gently chewing on mom’s fingers or their older brother’s ears/clothes.  
\- DON’T TRUST THE CLAWS!  
\- No matter how inactive the cub is. I swear they have escaped out of the house at minim THREE times. No one knows how or why.  
\- Lots of dribble when the fangs come in.  
\----  
Okay so ageing uggghhh.   
I had to do MATH for this. THE SUBJECT KILLS ME. So on average they live.  
Males: Females   
155 yrs: 250 yrs  
Females age really slowly, after 11 years girls are still looking like 5 year olds with master sword training. As for boys they age slower than a human but not as slow as females. As the age of 14 girls look like they’ve just hit the 9-year mark while boys at this age are look one year younger. Males have puberty like thing after 16 they flipping shed their fur. And then new flooffy fur lasts for two and a half weeks. (The pictures, just imagine)

Females go to a private school once they hit the human age of 10 then stay there till human age 18. It’s called the 8 stages of learning, after the 8 stages they age into their galra teens.


End file.
